Raditz's Fury
by Erika Extasy
Summary: Raditz is fed up with waiting for Goku to arrive, and Gohan won't stop screaming.Raditz/Gohan Noncon. Shota. You have been warned


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in this work.

NOTE: I know I really should get back to writing my story I've been neglecting, but effed up stuff like this keeps popping in my head, so I'm just gonna write it. Enjoy!

Raditz rubbed his temples and grunted in anger. When he kidnapped Goku's son, it was in attempt to make Goku confront him, but he didn't expect the brat to be so loud. He was locked inside the sayain space pod Raditz had arrived on Earth in, but it sounded like he was standing right beside him, he was screaming so loud.

"That fucking kid better shut his mouth before I put something in it."Raditz chuckled to himself. He walked over to the window of the pod and looked inside. The boy inside was crying his eyes out and screaming at the top of his lungs; and all of a sudden, that idea didn't seem too bad to Raditz.

Something about the way the boy inside looked, the look of hurt like a lost puppy, kicked in the ribs; turned Raditz on and made his sayain armor a little uncomfortable.

"At least it will make him shut up." Raditz said, opening the door to the pod.

When Gohan noticed the pod door opening, he jumped out and started to run. He slid past Raditz, and thought he was home free when an arm around his torso. He was suddenly picked up and thrown back onto the seat of the pod. He landed softly, but with enough force to push the air out of his lungs. When he could breathe again, he opened his eyes, and saw the man in front of him tossing his armor onto the ground and starting to pull the black under armor down off of his shoulder, and off of his waist, before tossing it aside as well.

He stood there in only a small pair of tight briefs, a bulge vividly apparent in the front. Gohan had no idea what he was doing, but as he watched the man in front of him drop the underwear to the ground, and saw the man's penis spring up, his curiosity turned to fear as he started walking towards him.

He picked Gohan up under the armpits and brought him to face level.

"Listen, Kid, I'm tired of all of your fucking screaming, so I'm going to make you shut up, one way or another."

"Wha…What are you gonna do?" Gohan whimpered.

Raditz turned around and sat down in the pod, closing it around the two of them. He put Gohan down between his legs on the floor of the pod. He pulled the boy's face upwards to look at him.

"Okay, Kid, listen, if you bite me, if I feel teeth, you will wish I hadn't, got it?"

"Wha-" Gohan started to question what Raditz said, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Raditz grabbed his head and forced his mouth down over his dick. Gohan tried to scream, but the vibrations of his throat and mouth only made Raditz even harder. He wasn't used to having something like this done to him, so Gohan did what came naturally to him when something was in his mouth, and bit down.

"God damn it!" Raditz yelled. He grabbed Gohan's tail, making him open his mouth and scream. Raditz pulled Gohan up and held him against the wall of the space pod, pulling the boy's pants down and off of his small frame.

"I warned you, Kid. I told you I better not feel teeth. You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

Gohan didn't have time to wonder what he meant by that, as Raditz took one of his fingers and shoved it deep inside of him. Gohan screamed even louder than before, which would've annoyed Raditz, except for the fact that he was causing this. Watching the boy squirm in his grasp and clench himself around the intruding digit made Raditz almost painfully hard.

"Mister, please stop," Gohan pleaded, almost in tears from the unusual pain.

"Kid, Kid, Kid, we've only just begun. I told you you'd be sorry." Raditz smirked as he shoved a second finger mercilessly inside of the small boy. Gohan screamed out again, and Raditz smiled even bigger as the tears finally broke past the kid's eyes. He scizzored his fingers, stretching Gohan out, both to make sure that he would fit inside such a small hole, and to watch the pain shoot through the young boy's face ad he opened his mouth impossibly wide to scream.

When he was sure that he would fit inside Gohan, Raditz positioned the young boy over his aching cock.

"Look at me, Kid."

Gohan did as he was told, thinking that, maybe if he did as he was told, he wouldn't hurt him anymore. He was mistaken, for Raditz just wanted to see the pain in his eyes when he shoved Gohan all the way down, impaling him on his dick. Gohan screamed, louder that before, and Raditz cried out at the tight heat inside of Gohan. He put his hands on Gohan's sides and pulled him up and slamming him back down.

Apparently, Raditz had been wrong when he was sure he'd fit okay, and the saliva left by Gohan's mouth provided little lubrication, for when he repeated the action, something tore inside of Gohan and blood started to leak around Raditz dick.

Gohan could barely make noise anymore, his throat was too raw from screaming, but he screamed anyway. This scream was shrill, the scream of somebody who had just been broken.

Raditz cared little for the boy's pain. He would heal soon, he was at least part sayain, and the blood did provide a little more lubrication. With the new found liquid making the motions easier, Raditz moved the small boy up and down even faster, pounding deep inside of Gohan, who had stopped screaming and passed out from the immense pain.

Raditz was a little more annoyed at the lack of the screaming, it had actually made this a little more pleasurably to him. Now all he heard was the sickening slap of skin against skin. It didn't matter anyway, he was too close now. His movements of Gohan stopped and he started thrusting up instead. His breathing soon became ragged and he slammed Gohan down on him again, holding him there. The feeling of Raditz cumming, and filling him up shook Gohan out of his almost-comatose state. Raditz pulled Gohan up, freeing himself from his insides. He looked down at himself and winced in disgust. He was covered in a mix of blood, semen, and the contents of Gohan's bowels.

"You picked a great time to wake up, kid." Raditz put Gohan's face back down to his groin.

"Clean me off."

Gohan knew better than to defy Raditz, he didn't want to be hurt like that again. He was almost too sore to move as it was. He reached his hand up to start to clean Raditz off before he was stopped.

"I don't think so. I meant using your mouth."

Gohan was almost sick at the thought. But, he moved his mouth down and started o lick the mess off of Raditz. The taste made him want to throw up, but he swallowed the feeling, and the mess down, in fear of being hurt again. Gohan's tongue movements were starting to make Raditz go hard again. And when Gohan moved his tongue down to Raditz balls, he was completely erect again.

"Good boy," Raditz chuckled, watching Gohan gag on the taste.

"Now, suck on it." Raditz gestured to his erect-again cock. "And, no teeth this time."

Gohan put his mouth over Raditz dick, still tasting the foul taste. Raditz smiled, watching tears start to form in Gohan's eyes again. He twisted his hand in Gohan's hair, pushing his head up and down at his will. He pushed himself into the back of Gohan's throat, causing him to gag again.

"Make a noise, Kid."

Gohan choked back the bile and made a gargling noise with his throat. The mixture of Gohan's throat movements and the vibrations of his throat was almost too much for Raditz. He pulled himself back out of Gohan's throat and moved him head up and down at a slower pace. He was close, but he wanted the boy to taste him. He held Gohan's head still and released himself in Gohan's mouth. He pulled all the way out, and Gohan started to spit the semen out, but Raditz held his mouth shut.

"Swallow it."

Gohan shook his head and pleaded at Raditz with his eyes. Raditz drew back a fist, and Gohan swallowed like he was told. Raditz chuckled as Gohan started to go pale. He opened the door to the pod and kicked Gohan out, laughing as he watched the boy throw up all of the vile liquids in his stomach. Raditz stood up and picked Gohan up and sat him back in the pod.

"Put your pants back on, your father will be here soon," Raditz said, closing the pod door, "And be quiet this time, or we'll have to do this again."

NOTE: Yea, I'm all perverted and effed up and blah blah for writing this; thanks, I know. Review if you please. Flame if you please.

Remember: Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted the same. Either way, you're reading my shit.


End file.
